Generally, to give static protection and softness to clothes, most homes use textile softeners on laundering them, and their use amount has been on the rise. Recently, home textile softeners with various functions besides aspects such as static protection and softness as the basic functions of textile softeners have been sold as the standard of living is improved.
However, most of home textile softeners on the market have liquid phase types, and packaging containers have been sold in a volume of as much as 1 to 5 Kg. Therefore, housewives purchasing and using these softeners are so heavy and inconvenient to handle them. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,761, 5,102,564, 5,234,610, 5,348,667, 5,470,492, 5,476,599, 5,552,378, 5,883,069, 5,929,026, 6,133,226, 6,297,210, 6,352,969, and 6,436,896, and the like, disclose sheet typed textile softeners used for dryers rather than liquid typed textile softeners used at a rinse time of general washing machines. Said sheet typed textile softeners are so light to be simply used. However, effective ingredients on the sheet are not dissolved and dispersed in low temperature water for washing. Therefore, there is a disadvantage that efficiency shows only at high temperature in driers.